The Missing Hero
by MysteriousRedReaper
Summary: Kid Flash goes missing after a fight with Red X. Jinx is freaking out, but is Kid really missing?
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N**:I do not own anything,

* * *

><p>"Jinx?" a sweet voice woke her. " Come on Jinx, you have to get up it's your first day remember?" A strong hand shook her shoulders. She shrugged it off originally, then it came back. This time more violently. "Jinx, babe you need to get up!" he spoke a little louder.<p>

"Ugh!" she groaned as she threw her hand around, attempting to swat off the annoying pest called her boyfriend. She missed by several inches, several times. Cold wind slammed into her face each time, telling her that he was using his powers to _zoom_ around the small bedroom.

"Seriously, you have to get up!" he ran over next to the bed and picked her up in one quick _swoop_. He dropped her down on her own feet. She grogily walked over to the closet and picked out a black shirt and checkered white and black pants. It was her first day of work as a ninth grade theatre teacher. (**A/N:** I made her a theatre teacher cuz she's so dramatic) She thought herself crazy for taking the job, but she had hung up her tights a couple of years after she had turned hero.  
>"Need me to run you by the school? I pass it on the way up to the airfield," Wally worked at an airfield with his uncle's friend Hal Jordan. She truely didn't want to go today, but she needed a job.<p>

"Sure why not, its definetly cheaper than a cab in Jump City," she went into the bathroom to change into what she had been taught to call street clothes.

* * *

><p>She stood at the front steps of Jump High School. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, me, Jinx, with kids?" she was actually freaking out over teaching a bunch of children.<p>

"Technically, they are teenagers," he said plainly as he shrugged his shoulder.

She turned and glared at him, her pink cat like eyes shone through her blue contacts. She wore the contacts to look normal, along with her newly died black hair. She restrained throwing a couple of hexes at him, and "Your an idiot," came out instead.

He smiled and walked over to her to peck her on the forehead. "Oh, come on. You'll do great," he told her. "Your dramtic enough," he said as he winked at her. He began to walk away. "I'll see you at the apartment tonight."

Staring up at the high school, she felt more like a freshman rather than a new teacher. When she walked in, she glanced around the opening hall. The trophies for best football team and theatre teams shined light all over the hall. A office window could be seen across the hall. Waltzing over was easy, being ready to teach was hard.

Seeing as how she didn't really have an identity, Robin made her one. Robin had the tools to give her an alias and a background. Her "name" was Ashley Luck, but she still went by Lucky. So, when the office attendent called her Ashley she almost asked her _What did you call me?_ but then she remembered her new "name".

The attendent handed her a stack of papers and showed her to a classroom. There were tables instead of desk, probably to give the teens more room to preform. The lady left Jinx alone in the quite room.

* * *

><p>Wally might have worked on the other side of the state, but at least his powers allowed him to zip across cities in just minutes. This way, he could get to see her at lunch, but lunch was coming slow today. For once things were actaully slow at the airfield. The plane science guys hadn't made any new test planes recently so nobody was doing anything important.<p>

"Hey Wall," he heard Hal call to him. He spinned in his chair toward his boss and friend. "Since things are going pretty slow today why don't you take off early? Go meet up with Lucky or whatever," and with that he was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>Originally, I was making this for entertainment, but now I've started using it for a school paper so it takes a little loger to update. But no worries the update will come!<p>

So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N:**I do not own Teen Titans because if I did it would still be showing -.-

* * *

><p>"So your the new theatre teacher?" asked about the hundredth kid today. She nodded slightly and guided them away from her desk area. Jinx was getting real tired of all the little snot face teens talking to her like a newbie. When the bell finally rang she began.<p>

"Ok, so this is the class that goes to lunch right?" she questioned. A couple of students nodded or said "yeah". She sighed a sigh of relief, finally some time on her own. "So," she began. "I'm Ms. Luck or you can call me Ms. L I really don't care. Anyway, we are beginning with improv, chose you groups, there can be from 4 to 6 people. You are cops or detectives, decide on your crime and tell me when your ready and then you can preform."

A couple of students gathered together and began deciding on their crime, while she sat back in a swivling chair. A couple of minutes later a group of 4 girls walked up to her. "We're ready," a blonde said. "And may I say welcome to our school ," another girl welcomed.

Lucky smiled evily at the little do-gooder who was about the opposite of Lucky in High School. "Yes, well, Hey! We have our first performance here!" she shouted to the rest of the class. Gesturing for the girls to go to the center of the room, she pulled her chair up closer to the stage. "And Action!" she yelled. The girls began the preformance by "investagating a robbery" from her personal experience, she knew they hadn't ever done anything criminal.

After a couple of painful minutes of what these girls thought were criminal, the lunch bell finally rang. All she could think was _Finally! _When she started walking outside the school to find some fast food restraunt a breeze of air blew her hair in her eyes. When she looked up again, she found Wally leaning on a wall holding a bag of burgers. He was wearing a cocky grin, obviously trying to annoy her.

"Aw, you ran all the way from the airfield just to piss me off. I'm touched," she said sarcastically. She turned around and walked back toward the school doors, Wally trailing after her like a lovestruck idiot. Guiding him down the halls to the classroom. When they reached the room, she sat back in her swivle chair and had him pull up one of the student seats.

"So how's teaching?" he asked pulling out about eight burgers. He handed her one and kept the other seven for himself. _Ugh, I feel like such a pig! I hate my metabolisim!_ he thought.

She grinned, she always could tell what he was thinking. "It's fine, at least I haven't had a student as bad as you," she teased. She took a bite out of the burger, giving Wally a chance to talk, she was surprised he didn't take it to tease her back. A couple of minutes later they both finished their lunches. When she looked at the clock there was only about five minutes left."I hate to ruin our lunch date handsome, but students will be coming back soon so... you have to go," she told.

Wally smile slightly."Well, I'm off for the rest of the day. Nothing is happening at the 'field. If you want me to pick you up, give me a call." Before turning to leave he came back and gave her a quick kiss, along with a "see you at home." Just as he started to leave he asked her,"You going on patrol with me tonight?"

She shook her head before she spoke, "I haven't done that in about 3 years, I don't think I'm about to start now." And with that he smiled and left

* * *

><p>Ok, I actually know how I'm going to work the plot now so next chapter should be up soon!<p>

So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N:**I do not own Teen Titans because if I did it would still be showing -.-

* * *

><p>On the night it happened, he raced across the parking lot. He was almost completely unseen. His black cloak hid him from any line of sight. He blended in with the rest of the night. Night, it's a funny thing. Alot of things happen at night. Bats come out, heros go on patrol, crimes are comited, and criminals come out to play. Just like Red X. A theif like him is never easy to pin down. They never give up easily. They fight and fight and fight.<p>

Question:So why is Red X running across a parking lot? Answer:Because he's fleeing away from a heist he just pulled. He already figured one of those Titans would be coming for him soon, so he took a route no one would figure a criminal would go, through a public lot to escape the cops.

As he was just getting to the opposite side of the lot when a breeze off air blew his cape across his body. His arms became entangled in his black cape and he wasn't able to fight off the first punch. It came at him like a missile. Throwing him back into a black Escalade.

"So your actually easier to beat than said. Kind of sad really, I was looking forward to a fight," came a rather annoying voice.

When X untangleed himself from his cape, he examined his settings to find a titan wearing bright yellow and red disguise. X wasn't sure why he had called it a disguise, with those colors anyone could see him in the middle of a huge crowd. "Wow, now this really is hurtful. Birdbrain is sending his little "Honarary Titans" rather than coming after me himself. That's quite painful," X said with a hand over his heart.

And with that line the fight began. Kid Flash running in circles around X, beginning to make a small tornado. Red X throwing every kind of X in his belt. Sticky, sharp,explosive, etc. , but still Kid was to fast for him. When a small tornado trapped the theif, he spun in so many circles his head hurt. Just when he thought he was about to puke, he teleported to a near by roof.

He flopped over onto his back, his head still turning. When he finally regained his earequallibrum, he pulled himself over to the edge of the building. He looked over the brim, just in time to see a red and yellow streak run down the alley. _Why? What did I do to get stuck with an annoying speedster to follow me?_ X remembered he had stolen a hand full of jewels.

_Well, I guess there is that,_ he thought feeling the area of his suit where he had hidden the rocks. "There you are," came the irritating voice again. When X turned around he threw a large adhesive "X" he hoped would stop the speedster from moving. Fortuanetly, X caught a break and 'Flash was glued to the wall behind him.

"Haha," X cackled." Well, looky here. Not as fast as you think you are," he mocked. He stood and wobbled around, still uneasy from the twister he had unchosingly chosen to ride on. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Originally, I was making this for entertainment, but now I've started using it for a school paper so it takes a little loger to update. But no worries the update will come!<p>

So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N**:I do not own anything, except for Alex who is only a part of my crazy mind

* * *

><p>"Grr... Why isn't he answering his phone?" she questioned. Jinx was freaking out over Wally being so late. He had told her he would be back by 11, but it was now almost 2 in the morning. It was very uncommon for the scarlet haired speedster to be late. Lucky's black hair swirled around her head as she paced back in forth with a phone in her hands.<p>

Since she could not get a hold of him by cell, she decide to call in a friend. "Alex, hey I need some help. Can you track down a number for me? Yes, it's um 543-352-7412," she waited for her friend to give her a location. With his job, it wasn't unusual for him to go missing during some fight, but for him to not answer his cellphone for her? That definetly was unusal.

"Sorry Luck, but either his cell is off or the GPS tracker is turned off," Alex responded. Alex had been one of her best friends in High School, she was a computer genius and she also knew how to take down a man a half size bigger than her. "Luck, I know you gave up the hero gig a couple of years back, but maybe you should put the tights back on and go find him."

"I would if he had been missing for a couple of days, but he's only been gone for a couple of hours. I should probably just kick back, and wait. I'll probably wake up tomorrow and find him past out on the couch," she commented noting past memories. And with that note she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Mmhh," Wally awoke. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry from the long sleep. When his vision cleared, he examined his surrondings. Wally had been stuck in some basement with horrible lighting. Infact, the light was positioned on him like in those old movies where they interagate the bad guys. <em>It's not a five star hotel, but at least it's not as bad as a sewer<em> he thought.

"I guess someone's finally waking up," came a voice from a dark corner. "Did you know you snore like a drunken sailor?" he asked. The voice made it obvious it was Red X, but he still stook to the shadows.

"Eh, I've been told by my girlfriend that only about 300 times. Not really much I can do at the moment," Wally shrugged. He squinted, attempting to see his captor. As X seemed to walk closer to the light, Wally could just make out an outline of his body. His arm holding something up to his mouth, a small black box. Just as X was close enough to barely distinguish him, Wally noticed his face had ridge detail, instead of his skull mask. Which probably ment the box was a voice what he could see, X was wearing street clothes. Was Red X really unmasked infront of him?

"How you doing, Wally?" he asked. His voice sounded smooth and cool. Assumming, he had stopped using the voice distorter. X walked closer to the light, his tan face easier to see. He ran a hand threw his black hair, along with red streaks standing out.

_What a second, I know those streaks!_ Wally realized. "Jason! What are you... wait, you're Red X?" he asked. Jason nodded walking closer. When he reached the chair, he shrank down and began unknoting the ropes. "But, why? Your rich, you don't need to steal jewels for money," he stated trying to make sense of it all.

"Well, it's kind of my way of having fun I guess," he explained. "So, up for a movie?"

* * *

><p>Originally, I was making this for entertainment, but now I've started using it for a school paper so it takes a little loger to update. But no worries the update will come!<p>

So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N**:I do not own anything, except for Alex who is only a part of my crazy mind

* * *

><p><em>Beep,beep, beep! <em>The alarm a woke her. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at three bright green numbers, 5:45. Why do I have to get up so early? No, more importantly, why did I take this job? she thought. Jinx rolled out of bed, groaning of a headache. Grabbing her jeans and a t-shirt, she walked into the bathroom to change.

As she walked through the kitchen/living room, she figured she would find a passed out Wally layed snoring on the sofa. Much to her dismay, she instead found an empty couch just like she had left it the previous night. "Wally," she shook her head. "Where are you?" she spoke aloud.

Almost instantly, there was a knock at the door. When she reached the door, she knew it just had to be Wally. But, when she opened the door, she instead found Alex. She sighed, disappointed it wasn't him. "Umm...Hey what are you doing here?"she asked trying not to sound as sad as she really was.

"After you called me last night, I put a trace on KF's phone," Alex explained as she walked into the apartment. She was holding one of those high-in, fancy, touch screen laptops.

"Ya, so?" Jinx asked, still not seeing the point. She was though, very intrested in that laptop. It was something she would have stolen when she was still with the Hive. Alex, was the only person she knew who could afford that kind of thing, she was rich, very rich.

"So," Alex continued. "The trace went off this morning!" she said excitedly. Jinx stared at her, still not getting what Alex was saying. "He turned his cell phone on! And my computer says it's still on! Means if you call him he'll probably pick up and if not, we can find him!" the blonde was explaining it as if she was telling it to a kindergardner.

Jinx smiled slightly. She walked to her black purse to find her cellphone. When she got back to Alex, she was wearing a sad face. "What's up?" she questioned. Alex wouldn't look at her, her head hanging.

"The signal was dropped. I lost him,"she said as if it was her fault. "I'm sorry, Lucky."

Jinx knew even though Wally might have been missing, he could at least take care of himself. "What was his last known location?"

* * *

><p>Wally's phone vibrated, waking him from much needed sleep. He and Jason had stayed up late watching movies and eating junk food. When he looked at his phone, he found a text from Lucky. <em>Man, I totally should have texted her about me staying with Jason<em> he thought. He stood, walking away from the comfy couch. _Should I call? Ya right, she'd kill me if she found out I ditched her to hang with a friend_ he realized.

He jumped back onto the sofa, making sure he would wake his friend up. "Wha... What? What happened?" Jason looked around confused. He looked like he had been sleep deprived for a couple weeks. Must have been from all those late nights robbing. When Jason looked up to see Wally awake, he sat up. "What's wrong?"

Wally looked back at him with bags under his eyes. "I should really get going man," he said plainly. He swayed back in forth, still tired from the late night. Jason looked at him with puppy eyes, as if he was about to beg him.

"Come on man," he began. "Couldn't we like go to a movie or something?" he asked. Jason seemed to be acting like he was asking Wally on a date. Wally blandly stuck his toungue out at his friend. "Hey, least you could do for me is give me a number to call so we could hang out some time. Or would you perfer for me to steal another hand full of jewels?" he taunted.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N**:I do not own anything;Sry I haven't updated, my computer died. Had to get it checked out

* * *

><p>Lucky looked up at the brown door, with a fancy gold colored handle. After examing a rather extravegant door, she knocked. There was no answer for a couple of minutes. So she knocked again, still no answer. Noticing a window on the wall next to the door, she tip-toed over. Taking a peek inside, she saw no one in the room.<p>

Seeing no other option, she went to her old ways. Pulling out a bobby pin from her hair, she began to pick the lock. Hearing the _snap_ of the pins in the lock, she smiled for her victory. She opened the door, next thing she knew the alarm went of. This was a common problem when she was with the Hive. Instead of freaking out, she threw a simple hex at the alarm system and, it shut up.

Snooping around was Jinx's first thought, but she realized there still might be someone in the house. She cautouisly walked through the house, hands up and ready to throw hexes.

After finding the house empty, Jinx began looking around. First thing she saw was a trashed couch. It was covered in junk food wrapers, candy wrapers, fries, and a couple of movie covers. It looked like Wally had been staying there, instead of being held there. She continued by investagting the kitchen. There was a newspaper layed out opened to the movies section, with some horror movie circled in red ink.

Jinx had just walked back to the couch, when she heard a key insert along with a bunch of talking from the other side of the door. First thing she did was hide behind the couch and prepared herself for what would happen next.

She heard the door open and a couple of footsteps walking in. "I told you, horror movies can never perfect the sound of a stabbing," said an unknown voice.

"Ok,Ok i get it. But, how would you know the 'perfect sound of a stabbing'?" asked another voice. The second voice Jinx recognized in a heart beat, Wally. The first, was still a mystery.

Jinx jumped up, her hands up in a ready position. When she found the other voice, she threw two hexes. One hex went for the guys head, the other went for his feet. He managed to dodge the first, ducking down and out of the way. The second how ever, tripped him.

Ignoring the extra, Jinx stomped over to Wally. Fire was in her eyes, looking as if she was about to take off his head. She began venting "Where have you been? I've been freaking out, thinking you were missing, and instead your hanging out with this guy?" she pointed to the man pulling himself off the ground.

"Jinx, babe, chill," he began. "Look this is Jason, he's an old friend. I saw him when I was on patrol yesterday. We were just talking, then he asked if I wanted to hang at his place," he stopped for a breath.

Lucky looked at him like he was insane. Jason stood up, and started to speak. "He's telling the truth. I'm Jason by the way. And also...how did you do that?" Jason asked pointing to her hands. Lucky smiled evily.

Wally took a hand to his forehead. The other two looked at him with questioning faces. "Really Luck? You just tried to take Jason's head off and now your gonna start explaining your powers?" he asked.

Jinx just smiled and shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I'm just a that kind of person," she gave a wicked grin.

After that, she and Jason didn't shut up for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**The Missing Hero**

**A/N**:I do not own anything; So,I decided to continue

P.S. Props to KFFan! Thanks for helping me find my ending,man :)

* * *

><p>"So, wait...your Red X?" asked Lucky. She looked at Wally who shrugged and then looked to Jason who nodded his head slightly. She shook her head, was she hearing this right? " 'Saw him while on patrol?' Liar" she quoted Wally's explanation for blowing her off. "What? Did you like, rip his mask off and realize 'Hey! Look, my old buddy is a theif! Maybe we should hang out?' "she gave Wally a look of disbelieve.<p>

"Ok,ok. Yes, I lied and no that didn't happen," Wally told. He began to explain what had happened between the hero and theif.

When he was done, Lucky began to think _'Maybe, Jason could be of some help to the Titans...'_. She glanced at Jason and spoke "Hey, can you give us a minute?" Looking back and forth between the couple, he nodded again and walked into the other room.

When he was out of earshot, Lucky began. "You and I both know if the Titans find out we know Red X's identity we are dead," she pointed out. Wally looked at his shoes trying to ignore the fact that she was right. Saying nothing she continued, "We also know that he's a fantastic fighter and could do well to help us." At that, he raised his eyes to hers.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Wally asked with questioning eyes.

"If your thinking I'm saying Jason should join the Titans then yes," Lucky clearified. She waited for the red head to process what she had just said. When he did, his eyes were big and he was wearing a huge smile.

"Are you serious? You think it could work? You don't think Robin'll freak?" Wally asked. Jinx nodded. His smile got even bigger. He picked her up in an embrace and spun her in a circle. When his happy moment ended, she called Jason back to the room.

"Join the Titans!" Wally said excitedly. Jason looked at him with a questioning look. Wally continued,"Well, you said you steal just for fun, so why don't you put your talents to good use?" he reasoned.

"Are you serious? Birdbrain would grind my head into the ground if I asked him for membership!" Jason stated the obvious.  
>"Well, we could always give a recommendation," Lucky pointed out. Wally turned to her with eyes asking 'We'll do what?' She shrugged off his look and continued, "It could work, he might listen to us." Jason and Wally both looked at her in disbelieve. "I said it could work not that it will!" she finished.<p>

Just as Jason began to speak again, the door opened once again. They all glanced over to find Raven in all her goth glory walk in. When she realized that she was being watched she walked over with nearly no emotion in her face. Wally gave her a questioning face. "I heard you two might have needed some assistants so I tracked down your location," she said plain and simple.

"Uh...we don't need any-" Wally was cut short by Jason sliding between the speedster and the goth.

Jason let out a hand to shake." Hi, I'm Jason," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Raven slipped her hand into his and shook. "Raven,"she said just as plain. Looking at Wally and Lucky she raised an eyebrow as a question.

"Uh...we think-"Lucky was cut off as well by Jason.

"I wanted to join the Titans," Jason explained. Raven raised an eyebrow again to his propostion. "So, can I?" he asked...

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? ReadandReveiw! No Flames!<p>

There will be a sequel, but its between RedX and Raven, but there will be minor portions with KF and Jinx


End file.
